mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Experience Points
Experience Points (EXP for short) are a staple of any RPG experience. mcMMO allows players to accumulate them while performing daily tasks in Minecraft that would have otherwise gone unrewarded. Unlike other RPGs, EXP in mcMMO is actually assigned to different skills rather than general player advancement. For example, if a player gained experience for mining a block with a pick, the EXP would directly affect the Mining skill rather than the player as a whole. If one manages to gain enough EXP in a skill, the skill will level up and provide enhanced abilites. EXP Gain To diversify the EXP system even further, every skill has an individual set of data that governs the amount of EXP rewarded for different entities. This data has been converted into a set of tables that can be seen below for anyone who wishes to know the independent values. *The EXP needed to advance at a given level is expressed as 50 + (Skill Mod * Global Mod) EXP. With every level after taking the previous value, and adding (Skill * Global) 'ITS OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Mining Mining is trained by mining through the various minerals of the game, you can find out more about it by consulting the Mining Experience Table. [[Woodcutting|'Woodcutting']] 'Excavation' *See: Excavation Combat Based Skills Gaining EXP in combat based skills is a bit different than gathering. The rate of EXP earned differs between PvP and PvE interactions. It should also be noted that players will not gain experience from killing passive mobs such as Pigs or Sheep as they cannot defend themselves. 'PvP EXP Gain' Gaining experience in PvP encounters is a formula that spans through all combat based skills. When a player damages an opposing player, EXP from that hit is calculated by using the damage that was dealt multiplied by three. (EXP = Damage * 3) The main constant to this formula is the amount of damage that is dealt to an opposing player. In mcMMO, damage is calculated as a 2:1 ratio to a heart, where half a heart is equal to one point of damage. So if a player was successful in slaying an opponent, he would have gained 60 EXP in the skill that was used. 'PvE EXP Gain' PvE experience gain acts upon a formula similar to PvP where damage dealt to a mob is directly related to the amount of EXP rewarded. The difference is that each mob has a set multiplier which determines the rate of EXP given on each strike. Miscellaneous Skills EXP Gain for these skills do not fit into the previous categories because of their extraneous nature. [[Acrobatics|'Acrobatics']] EXP for Acrobatics is calcuated by how much damage the player takes after falling from a great height. For example, if you lose 5 hearts you have taken 10 regular fall damage after a jump, then that damage will be applied to the formula below resulting in a gain of 120 EXP. You will also get EXP on successful dodge maneuvers in combat. [[Repair|'Repair']] EXP for Repair is gained each time you repair armor or tools that can be fixed with the skill. It seems exp gain is affected by how much damage is actually repaired, for instance, damaging a golden shovel fully, and repairing it, granted 81 experience.